


白玫瑰

by phoenix727



Category: Eason Chan
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 一个梦想An untouchable dream





	1. Rhea

**Author's Note:**

> 07 movin on开场造型  
> 笼中鸟

### Day 1

#### I

Rhea日思夜想的脸就近在眼前，他的头发乱糟糟的，头无力的低垂着。Rhea静静地看着，并没有上手。药效就快过去了，与其摆弄一个无意识的木偶，不如等他醒来。  
他的头摆动了，Rhea知道他醒了。他尝试着移动手脚，铁链相撞发出清脆的响声。他的眼睛被蒙上了眼罩，Rhea就在他看不见的地方观赏他徒劳无功的挣扎。  
等到他没有了动静，Rhea伸手捏了他肉乎乎的脸蛋。他显然被吓到了，想偏过头去躲开她的手。  
“别碰我！”  
Rhea用行动回应自己的态度，她的手不满足于在脸颊流连。她隔着薄薄的短袖T恤抚摸他的身体，他的柔软的腹肌和敏感的腰部，感受他的躯体在她手下扭动，却无法逃离。  
“你看，我想碰哪里，就碰哪里。”  
Rhea的手继续向下，他开始剧烈的挣扎，甚至想抬腿用膝盖顶她。他的动作被铁链限制住，铁链与墙上的铁环撞击出巨大的声响。Rhea知道他为什么突然这么愤怒，因为她的手停留在他的裤裆上。Rhea只是将手轻轻搁在上面，他的挣扎扭动，反而像是主动用那里来蹭她的手。他大概是发现了这一点，不再挣扎而是站在原地尽量向后缩。  
“你想要什么？”  
听到他的提问，Rhea松开手，向前一步贴近他的脸。  
“我想要什么？我想要你啊！”  
Rhea将他的眼罩扯了下来，不太适应光线的眼睛眯紧了，他眼泪汪汪地直视着她。Rhea心里不太确定他是否能认出自己，尽管她总是追着他的通告各地跑。  
“Rhea…”  
在成千上万的粉丝中，他还记得她的名字，Rhea心中不免被感动。  
“是我。”  
“Rhea，可以松开我吗？”  
听到心爱之人的恳求，Rhea有一瞬间真想就这么放了他，什么多年的心血，都见鬼去吧。但是她忍住了，因为放了他就等于永远的失去他。  
“不行，对不起。开了锁，我打不过你。”  
“松开我，我不跑。”  
“你在说谎。不要对我说谎，我会很伤心的。”  
“你到底想要什么？签名，握手，拥抱，都可以，你先松开我。”  
他第一次的请求还让Rhea有一瞬间的心动，后面的这些巧言令色完全无法让她动摇，不过是为了逃脱抛出的诱饵罢了，只要人被她留下，想要什么没有呢？  
“不要再多费口舌了，我不会放了你的。”  
他沉默了一会儿，然后露出痛苦的神色。  
“Rhea，我的手腕好痛。”  
尽管知道他可能在演戏，Rhea还是凑近检查了他的手腕。沉重的铁镣铐扣在白白嫩嫩的手腕上，与镣铐接触的部分确实磨破了皮，只是一层薄薄的表皮破了，看着还是惹人心疼。  
Rhea从旁边的柜子里拿出一副皮手铐，内侧是柔软的绒毛，之前没用这副的原因是它不好固定在墙上。  
“给你换一个舒服的，你不会趁机打我吧？”  
“不会，我发誓。”  
得到保证的Rhea还是小心谨慎，她先解开一边的手铐，锁上新的，才去解开另一边。他没有反抗，顺从的稍微弯腰好让她把双手铐在背后。  
“Rhea，我腿也站的好酸，我想坐下。”  
刚才他的温顺让Rhea放松了警惕，给他换上了一副链条不算短，不会影响走路的脚镣。这地下室里家具齐全，Rhea带他到餐桌边坐下。  
“坐在这里等，我去准备晚餐。”

#### II

Rhea厨艺不好，她说的准备晚餐实际上是叫外卖。她住的地方不在闹市区，外卖要几十分钟才能到。在等外卖的过程中，她在手机上刷新着新闻，关注着他失踪的消息有没有曝光。他这次是一个人来英国散心，听说之前情绪不太好，手机没人接应该暂时不会引起怀疑。Rhea将他的护照，身份证等私人物品收藏在不同地方，手机她试着打开过，用他的指纹开了锁，模仿着他的语气发了一个延长休假，暂时不想联络的短信给经纪人，然后就扔在了闹市区一个垃圾桶里。  
门铃响了，是她叫的披萨到了。她神色自若的从外卖小哥手里接过两人份的晚餐，完全让人猜不到她的地下室中非法拘禁了一个人。Rhea拿着晚饭回到地下室，他没有等在餐桌边，一个人不知道在翻箱倒柜看什么。  
“你对这些道具很感兴趣吗？吃完饭自己挑一样试试怎么样？”  
他显然被突然出现在背后的声音吓了一跳。  
“我不感兴趣，只是好奇柜子里是什么。”  
“我不是让你坐着等吗？这次就算了，要是有下次，你就可以尝到这些道具用在身上是什么滋味了。过来吃饭。”  
那柜子里放的都是些训诫用的工具，比如长短不一的皮鞭，藤条，戒尺等等，Rhea还不想用在他身上，至少不是为了这么点小错误。  
送来的披萨还冒着热气，散发出诱人的香味。  
“可以松开我的手了吗？好香啊！”  
“我喂你吃。来，张嘴。”  
Rhea将一片披萨放在他嘴边，美食的诱惑下，他张嘴咬了一口。当他口渴的时候，Rhea就会给他喝可乐，场面温馨的像妈妈照顾孩子，如果忽略被铐在背后的双手的话。他吃饱喝足后，嘴角边还残留着不小心沾上的番茄酱。若是平时，他只需要拿一张餐巾纸擦掉，可是现在他只能等着Rhea帮他。Rhea忽然凑近，用舌头舔去了那一点污渍。他被吓到了，猛的从椅子上站起来往后退，却被脚镣的锁链绊倒，重新跌坐在椅子上。  
“Rhea，不要这样。你放了我，我们还可以继续做朋友，不好吗？”  
Rhea看着他真诚的眼睛，心里却不信他的鬼话，绑架是重罪，在她动手迷晕他的那刻，就没有了退路。  
“不可能的，我不可能放了你，我们也不可能做朋友了。好了，你也吃饱了，去床上躺着吧，我吃完来找你。”  
他有些落荒而逃地走了，只是去了沙发上，没有躺在床上。Rhea没有管他，刚才先喂饱了他，自己的肚子还饿着。  
等到Rhea吃完，将垃圾收拾干净回到地下室时，他躺倒在沙发上，眉头紧锁，看上去有些不舒服。  
“你怎么了？”  
“唔～肚子胀痛，刚才吃多了。没事，过一会就好了。”  
“你躺着，我帮你揉揉。”  
Rhea坐在沙发边上，轻轻揉着他鼓起的肚皮，肉肉的，软软的，摸的让人上瘾。摸了好一会儿，他舒服地发出呼呼声，像是要睡着了。Rhea不怀好意地将手向下摸，伸进运动裤里捏了一下。  
“啊！你做什么！别碰那里！”  
“没有我不能碰的地方，你最好赶快习惯。消食也差不多了，带你去洗澡。”  
他被拉着手先去了一个柜子前面，Rhea从里面找出一个带锁和牵引链的项圈。  
“不要，Rhea，我又跑不到哪里去。”  
“怕你洗澡的时候会逃跑。”  
Rhea不由分说地将项圈锁在他脖子上，又拿上了手铐和脚镣的钥匙，牵着链子带他去了“浴室”。  
“这就是浴室？”  
“不然呢？可比不上你平时住的五星级酒店。”  
这浴室实际上就是墙上装了淋浴装置，和地下室的其他地方根本没有隔离。Rhea将链子的一端锁在墙上，把钥匙放在链条长度够不到的地方，才解开了手铐和脚镣。  
“脱衣服吧。”

#### III

“什么！”  
“不脱衣服怎么洗澡？”  
Rhea欣赏着他的手足无措和逐渐染上红晕的脸。  
“你能不能，能不能转过身去？”  
“数到三，你不肯自己脱的话，我只好拿剪刀帮你直接剪了。先说清楚，我这里可没有男装，剪了你身上的，你就别想再穿衣服。一…二…”  
“我脱，我脱！”  
他飞快地脱下了短袖和运动裤，全身上下只剩下一条白色的四角内裤，他的手搭在内裤边上，扭捏着不想脱。Rhea可以隔着薄薄的布料清晰的看到里面凸起的一团肉，看形状还不小。  
“脱了它，不要逼我拿鞭子抽到你愿意脱为止。”  
他脱下了内裤，粗长的粉色阴茎软软的垂在两腿中间，周围都干干净净，几乎没有阴毛，让整根阴茎和下面饱满的囊袋没有任何阻挡的暴露在Rhea的视线中。Rhea重新将他的手反铐在背后，这样的姿势让他的肚子看上去更凸了，而且让他没有办法用手遮挡隐私部位。  
“这样怎么洗澡嘛！”  
“我帮你洗。”  
说着Rhea开始脱掉自己的衣服，他的眼睛一下子闭得紧紧的。  
“睁眼，有什么不能看的？”  
他睁了眼，脸越发的红润，连耳朵尖都红了。Rhea发现了原因，那原本垂在腿间的小玩意儿已经立了起来，本来就粗壮的性器又变大了许多。  
“看来你喜欢我的身体。”  
“没有，你别瞎说。”  
“身体可比你的嘴巴诚实多了，你硬了。”  
Rhea打开水龙头，花洒倾泻而下的冷水将他浇了个透心凉，好在热水很快就来了。Rhea挤了沐浴露，抹在他的胸上。他的胸腹部白的发亮，而且一根体毛都没有，不像有些男人全是浓密的胸毛。  
“Rhea，我想自己洗。”  
Rhea没有回答，只是等泡沫冲洗干净后，蹲下用嘴含住半勃的阴茎。他扭动着身体想躲开，却被项圈上的链条限制住，最后用膝盖将人顶开了。当然他并没有很用力，他的膝盖正好顶在Rhea丰满的乳房上，他尴尬的缩回了脚。Rhea惩罚式的用牙齿咬了一口嘴里的肉棒。  
“嗷，松口！”  
Rhea改用舌头舔舐着龟头顶端的小孔周围，那是最敏感的地方，先前痛得软掉的阴茎又起了反应，比刚才更粗了一圈。  
“呼…呼…”  
他喘着粗气，眼神逐渐迷离，他不再后退躲避，快速地挺腰，在柔软的口腔中抽插。当他全身发颤时，Rhea配合地将阴茎整根吞下，受到喉咙口挤压刺激的顶端喷射出一股精液。精液直接射在食道里，一滴也没有漏出来，Rhea有些不满没尝到他的味道。  
Rhea将有些失神的他全身用毛巾擦干，也轻轻地擦干了已经软下来的性器，没想到他的反应很剧烈，挣扎着要躲开。  
“痛！Rhea，别碰那里，射完后抚摸很痛的。”  
Rhea松开了手，重新将他的脚镣锁上，牵着链子去了床上，把双手双脚和四个床角锁住，项圈的链条锁在床头。  
“你要做什么？”  
“很痛？我就想看你被痛哭的样子，一定很可爱。”  
Rhea露出微笑，用手握住毫无遮掩的性器，快速上下撸动，不时的用大拇指摩擦铃口。尽管他神情痛苦，强烈刺激下的性器还是重新立了起来。Rhea将他的性器对准自己的花穴，直接坐了下去。  
“啊！求你了，停下吧，要坏掉了！”  
Rhea没有理会他的哀求，继续上下运动满足自己的需求，他的眼泪激发了更强的快感。动了十几次后，他的双腿开始不受控制的抽搐，Rhea还是无动于衷，抽搐过了一会儿慢慢消失了。他如她所愿的哭泣着，嘴里发出本能的叫声，没有了完整的句子。直到Rhea达到高潮，她才满足的放过了他，他可怜的性器原本涨的通红，离开紧致花穴的刺激后没几秒就彻底蔫了，什么也没射出来。  
“你哭的样子，真好看。”  
Rhea舔去他脸上的泪水，松开了他手脚上的束缚。  
“休息吧，我的小可爱。明天再见。”

### Day 2

#### I

回到卧室的Rhea彻夜未眠，一想到今后可以在他身上做的事，她就兴奋不已。曾经的梦想，将他全身吻遍，在他身上留下红痕，对他用上各种工具，皮鞭，蜡烛，电击棒，这些都已经唾手可得。  
清醒到天亮，她起身去准备早餐，然后给他送去。Rhea看到在床上熟睡的他，他趴着睡，被子裹的紧紧的，项圈的锁链垂在床上。  
“醒醒，Eason。”  
“嗯…嗯？”  
他睡眼惺忪地摇了摇头，缩进了被窝里。  
“起床！”  
“别烦啦，再睡一会。”  
Rhea坏笑着将被子掀开，将他的手脚都锁上，跑去拿了一根藤条。  
“干嘛大清早就上锁，我又跑不了。”  
即使手被反铐在背后的姿势并不舒服，他还是继续赖在床上，扭动着身体。  
“啪”  
藤条落在他的臀部，发出清脆的声音。  
“嗷！你怎么打人？”  
“你不觉得，红红的屁股很好看吗？”  
“哎呀好痛啊！你变态啊！”  
他扭着身子翻了身，肚皮朝上，可是Rhea毫不手软，白白嫩嫩的肚腩她照样抽。  
“别打了，求你了。”  
“起床。”  
“我起，我马上起床。”  
他也没有衣服要穿，就这样慢慢滚下了床。Rhea带他去吃早餐，她不会做什么精致的英式早点，就是一碗粥，和买来的面包。她一勺一勺喂他吃粥，他却转过头去。  
“能不能先穿衣服再吃？”  
“又没有别人在，穿衣服干什么？”  
“Rhea！”  
看着他发红的脸颊，以及委屈的样子，Rhea一时心软。  
“好，你自己先吃，我帮你去拿。”  
Rhea解开了手铐，只是将项圈的链条固定在附近的铁环上。昨天换下的衣服已经洗了，她拿的是照着他的尺码准备的新衣服。  
“你昨天不是说你这里没有男人的衣服嘛？”  
“还不快穿上！”  
他嬉皮笑脸地套上衣服，不小心碰到了刚才用藤条抽出的红痕，低声痛叫。  
“刚才我打的很痛吗？”  
“还好吧，你知道，工作人员叫我起床永远千篇一律，最多把我拉到地上，我还能继续睡。我说他们可以试试泼冷水，结果没人照做。”  
“那是怕你冻感冒，唔，看上去有点肿了，好心疼。”  
Rhea看了看他肚腩上被抽出的痕迹，鲜红的一道，稍微有些肿。  
“那么，我在这暗无天日的地下室，你不心疼吗？”  
他嘟着嘴，一把抱住了毫无防备的Rhea，靠在她耳边低语。Rhea的脸一下红了，周身都是他的味道，让她放松戒备的味道。他的拥抱温暖而有力，口中呼出的气息让她耳朵发痒。  
“那…那你想要什么？”  
“想晒太阳。”

#### II

Rhea看着他惬意地窝在沙发上晒太阳，像一只慵懒的小狮子，只是脖子上仍旧拴着铁链。见他没有什么异动，Rhea无趣地拿起手机刷着新闻，网上依旧没有关于他失踪的消息。  
“不如你唱歌吧？我陪你晒太阳好无聊啊。”  
“嗯，唱什么？”  
“十年吧。”  
“你竟然想听这首，怎么还没听厌吗？”  
“冷门的怕你不记得歌词。”  
“你真…了解我。”  
他沉默了几秒，开始哼唱起前奏。近距离听他唱歌，和Rhea以前听到的感受不太一样，没有了麦克风，声音似乎更真实亲近了。  
“你唱歌真好听，想听一辈子。”  
“好。你还想听什么？”  
“完。”  
“我可能不记得歌词了。”  
他面露难色地说道。  
“可是我特别喜欢这首。”  
“那你找一下歌词给我啦？”  
Rhea手机上当然可以很方便找到歌词，她只是犹豫，不想让他接触到通讯设备。  
“Rhea？不方便吗？那就算了吧。”  
“方便，方便，你拿着看吧，不要做多余的事。”  
Rhea想着，她就在旁边盯着，他也没有机会做什么。  
“一刻心也跳着…”  
唱完第一句，他停下了。因为手机屏幕顶端出现了一条消息通知。  
“羡慕嫉妒恨，昨天有人在伦敦偶遇他，还有签名。”  
Rhea有些后悔忘记开勿扰模式，平日里粉丝间的聊天百无禁忌，不想被他本人看见。  
“命能悬着，尚能延着……”  
他若无其事的继续唱下去，那么动人的声音，Rhea也舍不得打断他。可是那个粉丝群仿佛被之前的发言激活了，一条条露骨的消息出现在屏幕顶部，Rhea简直没眼看。  
“…尚有些仗，全力亦打不上。”  
唱完了歌之后，他的手指点开了屏幕上方的消息，Rhea来不及阻止。  
“你干嘛！”  
“看到她们一直在讨论我嘛，我好奇。”  
面对他委屈的眼神，Rhea再一次心软了。  
“行吧，你爱看就看吧，但是不许发任何东西。”  
Rhea就是防着他趁机发出求救的消息，到时候手机被定位，她根本没有别的地方藏。  
好在他很乖，对聊天记录失去兴趣之后就把手机还给了Rhea。Rhea拿到手机又解锁看了看，没有任何异常，才安心地收起来。  
“你太阳也晒的差不多了吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“那就回到地下室去吧，有好东西等着你呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	2. Eason

### Day 1

#### I

头昏脑胀，四肢无力，这是Eason刚醒来时的感受。先前的记忆有些模糊，细节都记不清了，只记得是在英国出了意外。英国，他的第二个故乡，所以他敢在烦闷的时候一个人来散心。不是公开行程，他向来是没有保镖的，没想到这次真出了意外。  
一次有计划的绑架行动，他心中猜测着。他被戴了眼罩，看不见周围的情况。手腕和脚腕上了锁链，被分开固定在墙上，他被迫贴着一面铁墙站着。他试着挣扎了一下，铁链的结实程度不是他可以挣脱的。与其白费力气，不如安静下来等待机会。  
突然有一只手捏了他的左脸，他讨厌这样不经同意的接触，偏着头想躲开。  
“别碰我！”  
他有些恼怒地说道。  
可是那只手的主人得寸进尺，甚至开始摸他的肚子，和腰部的敏感地带。  
“你看，我想碰哪里，就碰哪里。”  
绑架者终于说话了，Eason有些惊讶，那是一个年轻女人的声音，除了悦耳，还让他有种熟悉感。正当他努力回想的时候，绑架者的手移动到了他的隐私部位，他的禁地。这让他下意识地奋力挣扎，但是碍于铁链的限制，他的挣扎反而让自己的裆部和那只手摩擦挤压。他本来就敏感，这样的触碰已经让他有要起反应的感觉，他只好隐忍地站在原地不动，不去想那只摸着他裤裆的手。  
“你想要什么！”  
Eason忍无可忍地问道。  
“我想要什么？我想要你啊！”  
他的眼罩被扯了下来，习惯了黑暗的眼睛骤然看到光线，眼眶一下湿了。他努力睁开眼看清绑架者的模样，映入眼帘的却是一张熟悉的脸。  
“Rhea…”  
他不由地说出了对方的名字。这名字对他既熟悉又陌生，Rhea整日追着他的活动，他当然是脸熟的，可是他们之间也没有过深入交流。没想到，绑架者竟然是她，竟然是他的粉丝。  
“是我。”  
她承认了，Eason心里想着，如果是粉丝的话，应该不太会被撕票，看她也不像是恋尸癖的变态。生命安全有保障的情况下，他要考虑怎么逃出去，Rhea的爱就是可以利用的一点。只要他表现的温顺，逐步取得信任，不可能没有机会。  
“Rhea，可以松开我吗？”  
他试探着问道。  
“不行，对不起。开了锁，我打不过你。”  
“松开我，我不跑。”  
“你在说谎。不要对我说谎，我会很伤心的。”  
“你到底想要什么？签名，握手，拥抱，都可以，你先松开我。”  
“不要再多费口舌了，我不会放了你的。”  
Eason的初次尝试没有成功，对方油盐不进，不过他没有放弃，每个人都会有弱点，Rhea的弱点会是什么呢？  
“Rhea，我的手腕好痛。”  
Eason也不是在说谎，昏迷的时候全身重量几乎都压在手腕上，铁质的镣铐总是不舒服的。但是他故意演出痛苦的表情，就是想示弱博同情。  
果然Rhea会心疼他，给他换了一副手铐，不用再被铐在墙上。他没有在换手铐的过程中有反抗的举止，让对方放松警惕，然后他故技重施。  
“Rhea，我腿也站的好酸，我想坐下。”  
他被从墙上放了下来，Rhea带他去了餐桌。尽管Rhea谨慎的手铐脚镣都给他锁上，但Eason觉得计划已经有了进展，至少Rhea不是一块铁板。  
“坐在这里等，我去准备晚餐。”

#### II

Eason目送着Rhea走出了地下室的门，她用口袋里的钥匙开了锁，门关上以后没有锁门的声响。等待了几分钟后，他觉得Rhea短时间内大概不会回来，准备晚餐是需要时间的。  
他站起来，试着走了几步，脚镣的锁链对于正常走路没有影响，但是没法跑。Eason先去看了看地下室的门，内侧的把手是固定死的，必须要用钥匙才能拉开门。  
地下室中靠墙摆放着很多柜子，Eason决定挨个看一看有些什么，说不定能找到对逃跑有用的东西。当他随机打开第一个抽屉，他被震惊的愣在原地。这里面，是一个个大小不一排列整齐的假阳具，最小的不过两个手指粗，最大的比他的手臂还粗。他打开第二个抽屉，里面是各式各样的按摩棒。  
Eason瘫坐在沙发上，这些工具的用途一看便知，Rhea对他图谋不轨啊！他现在受制于人，取得Rhea的信任肯定是个漫长的过程，这中间的任何激烈反抗都可能让他功亏一篑。如果Rhea现在想要他的身体，他都不能反抗。

“你对这些道具很感兴趣吗？吃完饭自己挑一样试试怎么样？”  
正在翻箱倒柜的Eason被突然出现在背后的声音吓了一跳，他正在看的抽屉里面都是些打人用的刑具，鞭子和戒尺之类的，他可不想用自己的身体试试它们的威力。  
“我不感兴趣，只是好奇柜子里是什么。”  
“我不是让你坐着等吗？这次就算了，要是有下次，你就可以尝到这些道具用在身上是什么滋味了。过来吃饭。”

Rhea所谓的准备晚餐其实就是叫了必胜客的外卖，Eason觉得这样挺好，至少不用尝试她可能的黑暗料理。披萨看上去很美味，只是他的手还被绑在身后，吃饭的时候，也许Rhea会同意解开手铐吧？  
“可以松开我的手了吗？好香啊！”  
“我喂你吃。来，张嘴。”  
Rhea将一片披萨举到他嘴边，只要他张嘴就能吃到，他不喜欢这样，自己有手有脚还要别人照顾。可是Rhea用威胁的眼神盯着他，想起他的逃脱计划，他还是表现得乖一点吧。  
其实被投喂还挺舒服，不用自己动手，想喝饮料只需要一个眼神，Rhea就会把可乐杯递到他嘴边。不知不觉中，他吃的比平常的食量多了很多。  
“不用了，我饱了。”  
Eason拒绝了Rhea又拿起的一块披萨，他的嘴角边沾了一点番茄酱，他试着伸出舌头去舔，但是够不着。他只好望向Rhea，希望她能拿张餐巾纸擦一下。没想到Rhea突然凑上来，用舌头舔了他的脸，他能感觉到湿润温软的舌头上的细微凸起。  
“Rhea，不要这样。你放了我，我们还可以继续做朋友，不好吗？”  
“不可能的，我不可能放了你，我们也不可能做朋友了。好了，你也吃饱了，去床上躺着吧，我吃完来找你。”  
Eason不得不承认她的话是对的，等他逃出这里，绝对不想再和Rhea有任何的联系。Rhea要他去床上是想要做什么，不会是他想的那样吧？  
总之Eason没有去床上，而是躺在了沙发上，胃胀的感觉越发明显了，他难受地躺着，听着Rhea狼吞虎咽的声音。她吃的那么快，一定是饿惨了吧，Eason的思绪漫游着，可是她很耐心地先喂自己吃东西。

“你怎么了？”  
Eason睁开眼，原来是Rhea已经吃完了。  
“唔～肚子胀痛，刚才吃多了。没事，过一会就好了。”  
疼痛让Eason整个人软下来，他甚至没意识到刚才的语气多像是小猫在撒娇。  
“你躺着，我帮你揉揉。”  
陌生人的抚摸让他很不习惯，即使他的日常是面对万千粉丝，他们可不会摸他的肚子。但是真的很舒服呢…Eason享受地眯起了眼睛，胃痛减缓了之后，饭后犯困的感觉来了。突然，一只手伸进他的内裤用力捏了一把，他顿时睡意全无。  
“啊！你做什么！别碰那里！”  
Eason吼完才担心反应是不是太激烈了，反正那里被使用几乎是板上钉钉的事，他也做了心理准备。果然Rhea被他的怒吼打消了刚才的温馨，脸色沉了下去。  
“没有我不能碰的地方，你最好赶快习惯。消食也差不多了，带你去洗澡。”  
Rhea不算温柔地把他从沙发上弄起来，用手拽着手铐中间的锁链，Eason被迫侧着身子走路，跌跌撞撞地跟上她。看到Rhea从柜子里拿出的项圈，Eason露出嫌恶的眼神，骄傲的狮子不想戴这种东西。  
“不要，Rhea，我又跑不到哪里去。”  
“怕你洗澡的时候会逃跑。”  
他的脖子被锁上了项圈，松紧不是很舒服，不会压迫呼吸，但也让他无法忽视项圈的存在。Rhea在前面牵着铁链，Eason只能跟着走。  
“这就是浴室？”  
“不然呢？可比不上你平时住的五星级酒店。”  
这浴室实际上就是墙上装了淋浴装置，和地下室的其他地方根本没有隔离。Rhea将链子的一端锁在墙上，把钥匙放在链条长度够不到的地方，才解开了手铐和脚镣。  
“脱衣服吧。”

#### III

“什么！”  
“不脱衣服怎么洗澡？”  
尽管有了心理准备，真到了要裸露身体的时候，Eason还是有些害羞。  
“你能不能，能不能转过身去？”  
“数到三，你不肯自己脱的话，我只好拿剪刀帮你直接剪了。先说清楚，我这里可没有男装，剪了你身上的，你就别想再穿衣服。一…二…”  
Eason想要逃出这里，总不能光着身子出去，如果Rhea真的没有别的男装，他必须留住身上的衣服。  
“我脱，我脱！”  
脱下了短袖和运动裤之后，他只剩一条白短裤，他的底线，从来没有被外人看过的部位。他的手摸上内裤边，犹豫着。  
“脱了它，不要逼我拿鞭子抽到你愿意脱为止。”  
Rhea的话惊醒了他，都到这个境地了，还有什么可坚持的呢？他脱下内裤，粉粉嫩嫩的阴茎垂着，他不好意思地用手遮住了。但是Rhea将他的手重新锁在背后，整个性器毫无阻拦的暴露在Rhea眼前。  
“这样怎么洗澡嘛！”  
“我帮你洗。”  
Rhea开始脱她自己的衣服，先前Eason没怎么注意，Rhea的身材真的非常好，丰满的胸部，挺翘的臀部，还有细腰……他赶紧闭上眼睛不去看她的身体，再看下去就要起一些尴尬的反应了。  
“睁眼，有什么不能看的？”  
Eason睁开眼睛，向别处望去。  
“看来你喜欢我的身体。”  
“没有，你别瞎说。”  
他才不会喜欢绑架自己的绑匪，哪怕对方似乎确实挺好看的。  
“身体可比你的嘴巴诚实多了，你硬了。”  
Eason当然清楚自己身体的情况，他痛恨自己身体的诚实反应，被Rhea戳破更是让他难堪。  
Rhea打开了水龙头，花洒的水一开始是冷的，正好浇在Eason的一头蓬松的卷发上，让他活像个落汤鸡。Rhea挤了沐浴露涂在他胸口，这次是没有衣服阻隔的直接接触，Eason的手锁在背后无法阻止她。  
“Rhea，我想自己洗。”  
不过Eason没有等到她的回答，Rhea用行动表明了态度，她的手将泡沫涂抹到Eason身体的每一个角落，腰部，腋下，脚趾，以及下体。Rhea并没有在下体停留很久，但是被柔软的小手握住撸动之后，他的性器还是挺立了起来，正对着Rhea赤裸的身体。  
Rhea轻笑了一声，将泡沫全部冲洗干净后，一口含住了半勃的性器。Eason下意识用膝盖试图把人顶开，没想到他的膝盖正巧撞在Rhea丰满的乳房上，又软又滑的触感让他不经心猿意马，只好尴尬地收回了腿。  
Rhea重新含住他的性器，用牙齿狠狠咬了一口，痛的Eason只想捂住裆部，但是他无能为力。  
“嗷，松口！”  
Rhea没有松口，而是用舌头舔舐着龟头顶端的小孔周围，强烈的快感如同电流刺激着Eason的大脑。Rhea的口腔湿热温暖，灵巧的舌头又不停挑逗着肉棒，很快Eason被情欲迷住了头脑，主动挺腰操弄她的口腔。到最后的时刻，他用力向前挺，整个性器都进入了口腔，龟头被紧缩的食道包裹着，精液直接射在里面。  
当Eason还沉浸在高潮的余韵中时，Rhea用毛巾擦干了他的身体，又擦了他的下体。Rhea的动作不重，在平时顶多是有些敏感，但是他刚射完，任何刺激都会带来痛苦，被毛巾擦拭的时候下体传来一阵钝痛。  
“痛！Rhea，别碰那里，射完后抚摸很痛的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


End file.
